


You're Everything

by SithLord98



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, Forced Bonding, Forced Eye Contact, Forced Marriage, Forced Orgasm, Forced Pregnancy, Gen, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 06:59:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16363100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SithLord98/pseuds/SithLord98
Summary: On Phasma's death bead, Kylo and Hux meet everything that matters to them but display their true colors, causing Rey and Tatelyn to rightfully reject them. Rey must now spend her senior year in high school with Kylo trying to impregnate her, and overbearing Tatelyn behind her heels, with Hux behind Tatelyn's heels, and a rift between herself and Rose. Oh, and the Plutt brothers and a few people she hasn't met want to kill her over a feud. How long can she handle this before she breaks?Note: At least three of my other stories will be completed and posted by mid-November. If you want any of them to become part 1 of a series I can do that. Just let me know. :)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyErica](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyErica/gifts), [BellaRen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellaRen/gifts), [IheartJakeRyan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IheartJakeRyan/gifts).



“Are you sure it’s really them?” Mitaka asks Phasma as he gets out of their bed. Phasma nods. “I knew it the moment I met them at back to school night. Those two stood out like a sore thumb… Rey and Tatelyn are gorgeous. They changed their last names but not their first names. That was a stupid move on their end, but they are not aware of the danger that they are in. When Rey introduced Tatelyn as her guardian, I knew something was up, so I investigated. They grew up in a junkyard together, and when Tatelyn was of age to be Rey’s guardian, her and Rey took off and ended up here. They are both extremely gifted. Tatelyn completed her Bachelors in History at 17, and she is only 19. She works as a researcher/archivist for the Antiques Road Show on PBS. She mainly works from home and is able to be a doting guardian for Rey. She is even on the damn PTA! She attends all of our volleyball games and practices. Rey is already taking college courses in Math and is halfway finished with her Bachelor’s in Structural Engineering. She is the best damn volleyball player I ever coached. Of course, she gets a ton of attention at school, and I have noticed some animosity on Rose’s end.” Mitaka looks at Phasma stunned. “Rose and Rey are friends? Didn’t Holdo adopt Rose and Paige? Are you telling me that she doesn’t realize who they are?” Phasma begins to look at Mitaka nervously. “Holdo is a hard read. She always has been, besides they were pronounced dead. We all thought they were dead… I collected their DNA during an away game when we shared the same hotel room. It’s really them.” 

Mitaka grabs Phasma by the arms. “Why didn’t you tell them yet? One year is a long time to hold on to a secret like this. The families are going to be pissed when they find out… This is what caused the rift in the first place. They blamed each other for their deaths.” Phasma somberly gets out of the bed to change into her work clothes. “You know how those two are… I was hoping the two of them would be less intense before I introduced them. They are almost 30 now.” They both laugh as Mitaka grabs Phasma and kisses her. “I love you.” Phasma caresses his face. “Ditto… If anything happens… I.” Mitaka shakes his head. “Baby you always do this around the anniversary. Stop it. It’s been years ago.” Phasma nods. “ I changed my will. You are the executor if anything happens. Tell Bazine that I am sorry and that she was right all along.” Mitaka nods and shakes his head confused, watching her as she leaves.

Phasma sits in her SUV and sighs when she parks into her parking spot at the school. “You had a fun ride girl,” Phasma says to herself. She hears a familiar voice. Phasma looks up and sees Plutt and his brothers sneaking behind Rey and Tatelyn, as Tatelyn escorts her to school. Phasma takes out her gun and tries to convince Plutt and his brothers to just leave without incident. The brothers almost do that, but Rey screams when she turns around and realizes who were behind her and Tatelyn. Plutt jolts from Rey’s scream, shooting Phasma in the chest. Plutt and his brothers stomp on Phasma’s head as they take off screaming “The bitch deserved it. Killing that cunt was our goal. Seeing you two … We couldn’t resist… We’ll be seeing the two of you soon.” Unbeknownst to them, Rose witnesses the incident and records it, then sends it to Finn and calls 911. 

Anakin and Sheev stand and look at each other and nod as they wait for their grandsons to arrive after their mission in London. Sixteen terrorists were apprehended and twelve were killed by their hands thanks to them. “Good job you two,” President Anakin says to them. Sheev receives a call from Finn’s dad Congressman Calrissian. “I am afraid that we have some bad news” he informs them. “Phasma was shot at work. She is in grave condition. She was sent to National.” They all jump into the limo and head there faster than expected. A media circus is beginning to form around the hospital. Revan, Alex, Meetra, Bastilla, Rose, Finn, Poe, Paige and their friend Jessika are already in the hospital room crying softly. Kylo looks at Finn. “What the fuck happened?” “Phasma was shot while saving two girls. One is Rose’s classmate… I think they are foster girls or something.” Kylo and Hux look at each other. “How the fuck did a trash foster kid end up at The First Order Academy?” Jessika nudges Rose and Paige when they chuckle at Kylo’s comment. Hux walks next to Kylo and folds his arms. “Kylo, even the garden variety trash matters these days now.” Kylo shakes his head. “Those girls should be-” “Should be what?” Rey asks… 

Everyone turns around and gasps except for Kylo. Hux stares at Tatelyn in shock, falling to his knees. She has her head down because she is ashamed and embarrassed, but then looks at Hux and frowns. “You are nothing,” Kylo says to Rey, still facing away from her. At that Jessika approaches Rey. “You two are so fucked up for saying that shit. Rey and Tatelyn are good-” Kylo jolts up. “Rey? The only person I met with that name…” Kylo turns around. Tears stream down his face, shocked and shaking when he looks at her. Rey is frowning at him, angry with tears in her eyes. Hux and Kylo reach out to embrace them. Two flashes of red lightning flash the room from the contact, causing one of the windows to shatter. Kylo and Hux feel a sense of calm inside of them as if they are complete and they finally have a sense of purpose, but this feeling is short-lived once they realize that the bond is incomplete. Rey and Tatelyn are rejecting them as mates. They can see and smell it. The girls are omegas… Their omegas…


	2. Chapter 2

Revan and Alex notice this and smile at each other, then back at Tatelyn and Rey with lust filled eyes, while Bastilla and Meetra look at Alex and Revan concerned, then at the girls with disgust. Phasma begins to convulse. Kylo, Hux, and everyone else in the room go over and console Phasma, screaming at the medical staff to revive her. Rey and Tatelyn leave the room and find two nurse uniforms to help them sneak out of the hospital. Tatelyn holds Rey, watching as they both see shattered glass, followed by two chairs from Phasma’s room fall down to the ground outside as they ride the glass elevator. They can hear Kylo and Hux howling for them from the 5th floor as they jump into Tatelyn’s truck. They both feel a short-lived sense of longing and reluctance to leave them when they hear them howl... Kylo and Hux are going into ruts. “Fuck them. Let’s grab the other truck in storage and get the fuck out of here.” Tatelyn nods in agreement…

Hux grabs Rose’s and Finn’s cell phones, and play the video footage of Phasma’s shooting that Rose recorded. They pause when Plutt makes that statement about Phasma deserving to die. “What did he mean by that?” Mitaka and Leia walk into the room. “I would like to know that as well…She knew she would die today… Told me this morning. Kylo and Hux embrace Mitaka. “She knew about Rey and Tatelyn for the past year. She even collected DNA from them and confirmed it. Phasma was Rey’s P.E. teacher and volleyball coach. Rey is doing an amazing job at the school. Tatelyn works for the Antiques Road Show as a researcher. She even joined the PTA.” Kylo and Hux frown. “Did Phasma say anything else?” Mitaka nods. “She said to tell Bazine that she was right all along, and that she is sorry.” Leia sits down, cups her face then sighs. Kylo, Mitaka, and Hux look at Leia. “Bazine accused Phasma of being a mole and working for Exar. She admitted that it was a hunch, and believed that Phasma was the one who murdered Exar’s son Ulic, and framed Plutt for it. I took Phasma’s side and fired Bazine.” Kylo looks at Leia in disbelief. “She took that bullet for Luke and saved his life…” 

Kylo and Hux take off running with Phasma’s, Finn’s, and Rose’s cell phones. They jump into one of the Secret Service vehicles and go through their phones as they wait for the school principal to provide them with Rey and Tatelyn’s address before they take off. Going through Phasma’s and Rose’s phone, they see a timeline of Rey and Tatelyn for the past year through their saved pics and videos. Hux looks through Rose’s phone and notices a file titled “Omegas Suck.” “Rose is one evil ass bitch” Hux says as he clicks onto a video. In it, Tatelyn is hospitalized during her nearly fatal first heat, mewling. Her mewling is so sad and disturbing, that she is relocated to a more isolated wing within the hospital. Hux punches out one of the car windows when he sees this. They watch as Rey walks over and lies in Tatelyn’s bed with her. “This is what I get for presenting late… I’m a fucking loser.” Hux places his head in his hands. “Stop saying shit like that. We foraged through trash for our meals growing up. We were bound to present late. We’ll find the ones one day, and we won’t have to worry about going through our heats like this anymore.” Tatelyn shakes her head. “They won’t accept us because of our past. They’ll think we are nothing… Just you wait and see, but we will always have each other. I know that it is not enough sometimes, and that you get lonely. So do I, but at least it’s something right?” Rey runs out of the hospital room in tears. Tatelyn falls asleep with tears in her eyes. 

The guys can overhear Rose and Paige laughing. “I will hang out with Rey and tell her that Tatelyn asked for some alone time with you.” Paige scoffs. “Then what about me? I don’t want to be stuck with her. She’s garbage” Paige tells her sister. Rose rubs her back. “Don’t worry. Go out with Poe. I will tell Rey that you will stay with Tatelyn. Rey will want to stay in with her depression and shit (Kylo clenches his fists), so there will not be an issue of us bumping into each other. If she does want to go out, we will stay in Tysons. You two hang out outside of that area.” Paige nods. “I am keeping my other phone so this one records. Just come back in the room before Monday for me.” The two girls take off. The guys see Tatelyn wake up an hour later, mewling in pain. She remains unattended for over 24 hours, immobile and terrified as she screams for help and presses the call button on many occasions. Kylo watches as silent tears fall down Hux’s eyes. “We own Memorial West right?” Kylo nods. “I want to destroy the hospital, Plutt, those girls and Holdo.” Kylo nods. “Let’s put out a press release that we are taking over Memorial West, and overseeing an internal investigation after discovering the mistreatment of patients. There was one particular incident with an omega in heat that the family thought was disturbing. We will then text the girls the footage. They will then realize that this investigation is for them. If they don’t meet us at our house near the hospital within the next half hour, we will place a press release requesting for the safe return of them. Ten million for the person who returns them to us safely.” Hux smiles at that. “They will have no choice, but they have rejected us. We have a lot to do to make this up to them." Kylo nods.


End file.
